Trapped, A One Shot
by Wally Boswell
Summary: Lena discovers Kara's identity due to an elevator failure at L-Corp


Lex landed right where she knew he would. She pointed the gun at him and was about to fire.

"Wait Lena, before you shoot me, you should know."

"What Lex, spit it out?"

"Your best friend has been lying to you for the last three years?"

"Kara, what do you mean?"

"Your best friend is Supergirl."

Lena looked at Lex, right in the eye, and then laughed. "Lex, you are an idiot, I've known Kara is Supergirl since we started dating."

"What? You're dating a Super, an alien?"

"Not just dating Lex, I have been fucking her.", then she shot him with a tranquilizer dart. As he passed out, she asked, "Kara did you hear everything."

Kara landed behind her, "Really Lee, you been fucking me?"

"Did you see the look on his face?"

"Yes, now are you okay?"

"Is it over?"

"He's going to the DEO Lena, we aren't going to kill him, but we are going to wipe his memory, are you okay with that, if not, we will send him back to prison and go from there."

"Kara, he needs to be put away, as long as I have you, I'm fine."

"Always Lee."

After the DEO arrives and takes Lex away, Kara offers to fly Lena home. "Can you take your time Darling; I could really use some you and me time."

"Of course, Lee, we don't have to go home, we could go wherever you want?"

"Really, you wouldn't mind, anywhere?"

"Lena, hon, after what you have been through, anywhere is fine by me."

"I have a small home in Ireland I would like you to see."

"Okay, just wrap yourself in my cape, and we will head that way."

"Thank you darling."

Kara removes her cape and wraps it around Lena, then lifts slowly into the sky, heading for Ireland.

Lena slowly dozes off, and Kara slows down a little more, Lena has been pushing herself way too hard on this mission and deserves the rest.

As she sleeps, Lena relives the day she discovered Kara's identity. They had known each other for about 3 months, when Kara showed up at her office, offering to take her to lunch.

"Kara, how are you today?"

"I'm doing good Lena, are you busy, should I come back later."

"Kara, I am never too busy for you."

"Can I take you to lunch?"

"Like a date?", Lena asked, smiling.

"Yeah Lena, exactly like that."

Lena looked up from her computer, shocked. Kara was asking her out. And she hadn't babbled or been flustered at Lena's comment.

"Kara? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Lee, I just need to talk to you, to share a secret or two."

"Okay?", Lena was curious, "Let me finish up this email."

Five minutes later, her computer was locked, and she grabbed her purse and stood up. "Shall we Ms. Danvers."

"We shall, Ms. Luthor?"

They walked out of the office, with Lena's arm tucked into the crook of Kara's elbow. "Jessica, I will be out for lunch, cancel my afternoon appointments, and then take the rest of the afternoon off."

"Yes Ms. Luthor.", Jess answered as she smiled, 'About time Kara', she thought.

Kara and Lena entered the elevator and Lena noticed that Kara got very tense. "Sorry Lee, elevators make me nervous."

"Really, do you mind me asking why?"

"One of my secrets, I promise to share everything."

The elevator started down, and to Kara's horror, stopped suddenly, they were trapped. And there were security cameras so she couldn't change without everyone knowing her secret. Lena looked at Kara, and noticed she was shrinking in on herself, panicking.

"Kara, I'm here, relax, they will get us out."

"Lee, I'm sorry, so sorry." Kara said, then she started to breath heavily, almost panting.

'Panic attack', Lena thought. "Kara, where is your phone?"

"Pocket of coat", she forced out. "Alex, please, call Alex."

"Kara, sit honey, sit down.", Lena was panicking just a bit.

She grabbed Kara's phone, password, "Kara, what's your password?"

"Your birthday.", she tried to smile, but with her eyes tightly closed it looked more like a grimace.

Lena keyed her birthday into the phone, and it popped up, Alex had been texting Kara and the text message was still open

'Telling her today.'

'You trust her that much?'

'I love her Alex; I would trust her with my life.'

'Go get your girl then sis.'

A tear slid down Lena's cheek, then she took a deep breath and dialed Alex.

"Kara, hey sis."

"Alex, it's Lena, Kara and I are trapped in the elevator at L Corp, she is having a panic attack, she said to call you."

"Lena, are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I am checking for Kara's sake. I need you to take a deep breath, and relax, slow your heartrate."

"Okay", Lena took a deep breath and relaxed, willing herself to be calm. She noticed that Kara didn't seem to be panting as hard.

"Now Lena, I need to say the following, exactly as I say it?"

"Okay"

Alex says something in a foreign language that Lena doesn't recognize, but she repeats it and notices that Kara calms down even more. She sits down beside Kara then, and Kara puts her head on her shoulder and closes her eyes. Immediately she calms down. Lena's phone beeps, the maintenance guys will have the elevator fixed in 10 minutes. She text Alex and gets a response, Alex will meet them downstairs.

9 minutes later the elevator starts moving downward, Lena doesn't move until the door opens, then she helps Kara up and leads her out. She looks back and notices the rail is bent, in the shape of Kara's hand.

"Lena, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, I just panicked, I'm sorry"

"Shhhh, Kara it's okay."

"I wanted this to be special."

"Kara, it's okay, really, Alex and I are taking you home, then we are going to talk."

"Okay", Kara said in a very low whisper.

Alex met them at the curve, she hugged Kara and looked to Lena. "I'm not mad Alex, I've never seen her like that."

"She has claustrophobia really bad"

"I got that, but what did I tell her and what language was it in?"

Alex looked to Kara, who nodded. "It was Kryptonian Lena."

Lena nodded, like she spoke Kryptonian every day, then slowly looked at Kara, who had removed her glasses and was looking at Lena. Kara was watching her like Lena was her whole world.

"You're Supergirl."

Kara nodded, closing her eyes and waiting for the yelling to start.

"Kara." Lena said, "I'm not angry, why would you think that?"

"It's a big secret Lee, I know you don't really like secrets."

"I kind of read your text to Alex, so I know this was a big deal for you."

Kara blushed, she just remembered what she typed. "Oh Rao, you must think I'm an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because of what I said in my text."

"Kara, I have a confession…."

Lena woke up at that moment, because they were about to land. As Kara settled down, Lena kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you Kara."


End file.
